


Decision at Sundown

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Brothels, Eventual Smut, Multi, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Lieutenant James R. Rhodes is bound for San Francisco, where he’s to present a contract to an upstart weapons manufacturer.   Fatigued by the cross-country train journey, he stops in a small western town, looking for a bed, a bath, and (perhaps) some companionship.Tony Stark Bingo:  Western AU & Historic AU
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Decision at Sundown  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988342  
> Square Filled: T4 - Historic AU (Chapter 1) and S4 - Western AU (Chapter 2)  
> Ship/Main Pairing: IronHusbands (Tony/Rhodey)  
> Rating: Mature (eventually Explicit)  
> Major Tags: Western AU, period-typical racism, eventual smut, Rhodey POV  
> Summary: Lieutenant James R. Rhodes is bound for San Francisco, where he’s to present a contract to an upstart weapons manufacturer. Fatigued by the cross-country train journey, he stops in a small western town, looking for a bed, a bath, and (perhaps) some companionship.  
> Word Count: 727 - Chapter 1

Lieutenant James Rhodes stepped down onto the hot, dusty platform, suitcase in hand. He’d originally planned on traveling straight through to San Francisco and have a day or so to prepare for what was the most important assignment of his post-war career. He was to present a military contract to a relatively new weapons manufacturer and figured he’d need all his wits about him. Jim couldn’t face the idea of spending another night on the train; he needed a bed that didn’t shake all night long. 

Jim had glanced out the window as the train came to a stop and saw enough people who looked like him to think there was a chance of finding somewhere to lay his head. That said, he asked the ticket agent for a recommendation before switching his ticket. The man looked him up and down with poorly-disguised disdain. “Well, I suppose the Rambeau would take you.” 

“I appreciate the suggestion, sir.” Jim kept a polite smile pasted to his face and tipped his hat as he paid for the difference in his fare. When he stepped out onto the street, his eyes were drawn to the mountains in the distance. This part of the country was very different from where he’d grown up; for that matter, he himself was no longer the young cadet who had been eager to prove himself by serving his country. 

The hotel was a couple of blocks south of the station, and looked well-kept; a bell jangled softly as he stepped through the door. Its lobby was small, with a staircase along one wall and a desk running across the back of the room in front of a curtained arch. “I’ll be right with you,” a woman’s voice called out from behind the curtain.

She appeared a few moments later, wiping her hands on a cloth; he was taken aback to see a near-twin of his sister, right down to the way she wore her hair. Her eyes flashed with momentary surprise as she took in his appearance. “Good afternoon. Looking for a room?” 

“Yes, ma’am. And a bath - train travel is dustier than I expected.” 

“That it is,” she smiled. “Are you staying for awhile, then?” 

“Just the night. I’ll be getting back on the westbound train in the morning.” 

“I see. Well, if you don’t mind sharing the bathhouse, a room is four dollars. A private bath will cost you six.” 

Jim figured the two extra dollars would be worth it; he handed over the cash and she opened the register to have him sign in. “Any chance I could find a hot meal around here?” He asked. 

“I can offer you what we’re eating tonight — a bowl of stew and a couple of slices of bread — for two bits.”

“I’d be grateful for it, ma’am.” Jim pushed the register back to her with the money for his meal. 

The proprietress glanced down before taking a key from the wall behind her and calling out, “Monica?” 

A school-aged girl skipped into the room. “Yes, Mama?” 

“Show Mister Rhodes to Room Seven and get the boiler going for a bath.” 

“Yes’m.” The girl turned to him. “Follow me, please.” 

At the top of the stairs, there was a door that Jim guessed would open to a matching stairway for the building next door; muted conversation and the sound of a piano drifted up from below. 

“That’s Miss Carol’s,” Monica commented. I’m not allowed to go down there after sunset.” 

“I see.” He’d assumed the neighboring business was a saloon; but this connecting door led him to believe there was something more to the establishment. “What about me?” 

“You’re certainly old enough,” she replied solemnly, “and gentlemen who can behave themselves are always welcome, according to Auntie.” 

Jim had meant his question as a joke, but Monica’s response further piqued his curiosity as she let him into his room. The setting sun slanted through the windows, shining on a large bed. The bathtub was behind a half-wall, along with a boiler rig made up of a small potbelly stove and a surprisingly large tank. She loaded coal and tinder into the stove and lit it. 

“It will take about an hour or two for the water to warm up. Hope you’re not in a hurry.” 

“Not really. Your mother said something about a bowl of stew?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds himself invited to dinner with Monica and her mother, and learns a little more about the neighboring business.
> 
> Tony Stark Bingo - S4 - Western AU

Jim followed Monica back downstairs to the lobby, pausing when she ducked behind the curtain that he presumed led to their personal residence. A moment later, she popped back out and grabbed his hand. “C’mon - supper’s almost ready!” 

A homey space awaited him beyond the curtain. There was a wood stove in the far corner, a small table with two chairs sat in front of a wide window overlooking the edge of town, and in an alcove off to one side, there was a bed with a trundle. 

“Mama - Mister Rhodes said you invited him to supper.” 

Monica’s mother turned around with a raised eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

“My apologies, ma’am,” Jim replied, feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment. “I think your daughter misunderstood the offer of a meal. I didn’t mean to intrude — I’d be more than happy to take a bowl back up to my room.” 

Her expression softened. “That’s all right. Monica, go get the stool from the front desk so our guest has somewhere to sit. Just a few more minutes and I’ll serve things up.” 

Jim stood awkwardly off to one side as Monica and her mother finished their preparations, dishing out stew into three bowls and placing a plate piled high with still steaming frybread in the middle. 

“So, Mister Rhodes, what brings you to our sleepy little town?” Monica’s mother asked as they began their meal. 

“I’m on my way to San Francisco to negotiate a military contract. I’ve been on a train all the way from the east coast and I needed a break.” 

“Are you a soldier?” Monica’s eyes went wide. 

“Indeed I am.” Jim gave her an exaggerated salute. “Lieutenant James R. Rhodes at your service. Formerly of the 127th United States Colored Infantry.” 

Monica stood up and gave him a curtsey. “I am Monica Rambeau, and this is my mother, Maria Rambeau.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rambeau.” Jim bowed from the waist before turning to his hostess. “And thank you both for your hospitality. I haven’t eaten so well in quite some time.” 

“Mister Nick says if he keeps eating Mama’s cooking, he’s going to break his horse’s back!” 

“And who, if I may ask, is this Mister Nick?” 

“He works for Auntie next door,” Monica explained. “He was a soldier, too. He lost an eye in the war, but he’s still a very good shot. He’s teaching me how, even though my teacher says that’s not very ladylike.” She gave him a wary, yet defiant look. 

“I think anyone who’s interested should learn to shoot,” Jim replied. It’s a useful skill, especially in these parts, I imagine.’ 

Maria chuckled. “We’re not as lawless as you easterners seem to think. That said, I have no objection to Monica learning how to handle a firearm as well as needle and thread. They’re both useful skills.” 

“Agreed. Heaven knows I darned many a sock while I was in the service.” 

“I hate darning socks.” Monica frowned. “It takes forever and they always come out lumpy. I’m done eating, Mama. May I be excused?” 

“Yes - but go check on the chickens first. ” Maria suggested. “If you find enough eggs, perhaps we can offer Lieutenant Rhodes a fine breakfast before he leaves.” 

“Yes, Mama.” Monica sounded less than enthusiastic, but she took a basket with her and left via the back door. 

“Can I help you clean up?” Jim asked. 

“Why, yes, thank you.” Jim manned the pump to fill the sink with water while Maria gathered and scraped the dishes. 

“What can you tell me about the doings next door?”

“Surely a soldier like yourself recognizes a brothel.” 

Jim hadn’t expected her to be quite so blunt, and was at a loss for words for a moment. “Well, yes,” he finally replied. “But I can’t help but wonder how acceptable a man who looks like me might be as a customer. Or, for that matter, whether I’d be welcome back here if I did make a visit.” 

“If you can behave yourself, and pay what they ask, you’d be more than acceptable.” Her lips quirked up on one side. “As for your second question, as long as nothing is broken, torn or too terribly stained, I don’t charge extra for double occupancy. I just ask you don’t come in too late, and use the upstairs door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get these two squares filled before the bingo closed -sorry/not sorry for the Monica and Maria guest appearance! 
> 
> Tony and Rhodey will be getting together (and ‘getting together’) in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


End file.
